Press Your Luck! Whammy
by wingedwolf1
Summary: Max, Fang and Iggy are home alone with a Wii. The game is called Press your Luck, but I always called it Whammy.


**Me: Hiya! Day 3 of falling off the face of the Earth! Living off of sports drinks, soda pop, and good food made by grandma.**

**Max (yes I bird-kid napped her): Yeah, It's a solid 10 on the max culinary scale. I miss Fang, you should bird-kid nap him too.**

**Me: I'll think about it. Anyway, I'm bored, I have no internet connection unless I go to the library, and I have a Wii at home with "Press your luck 2010 edition" in it. What can I say, I'm homesick.**

**Max: When she's homesick, you shouldn't get in her way. You should have seen her at Wal-Mart; I could've sworn she was going to rip the cashier's head off!**

**Me: True, she put in 20 cents instead of 20 dollars. It took me like half an hour to get a denim coats for me and Max.**

**Max: I love those jackets. They were so worth it. You have something to say though.**

**Me: Sure the disclaimer. I don't own Wal-Mart, Nintendo Wii, Press your luck, or…**

**Max: Me… or the books James Patterson wrote, called "Maximum Ride". By the way, this is after FANG, but he never left.**

"Rain, rain, go away, come again another day…" Angel and Nudge's voices drifted from the living room. It had been raining in Seattle for days. My mom got a bigger house, but it was in Seattle, Washington. It rains a lot there, and wet wings don't fly well. On the bright side, mom and Jeb both made a lot of money, so we could get whatever we wanted.

Gazzy got us a Wii for the living room, Fang got and acoustic guitar, an electric guitar, and an amplifier. Nudge bought magazines. Angel donates half of her allowance to different charities, and bought clothes with the rest of it. I bought Wii games. Iggy bought… actually I don't know what Iggy bought.

My mom just drove off to take Nudge, Gasman, and Angel shopping. It doesn't take them very long to get ready. They could go from singing to shopping in seconds. That left me, Fang and Iggy home alone. Jeb was too busy with being a scientist to live with us. He sent the flock checks every so often. Back on the subject, we "responsible" teenagers were alone in a huge house with a Wii. What were we supposed to do?

I ran down the upstairs hallway and burst into Fang's dark room.

"Yo, Fang, go get Iggy and meet me downstairs," I said into the darkness.

"Sure, can you make the cinnamon popcorn this time though? Also, it's my turn to pick the game." Fang muttered as he stepped into the hallway.

"It's my turn to pick the popcorn. You can pick the game and load it while I'm in the kitchen" I answered. I adored the cinnamon popcorn. Iggy liked garlic. And yes, you heard me right I was cooking the popcorn. My mom had taught me kitchen basics.

I walked into the kitchen and started the popcorn while I looked for the cinnamon. I couldn't find the powder, so I grated a cinnamon stick into a bowl. The microwave beeped and scared me half to death. I hated that microwave. I poured the popcorn into a bowl, put another bowl of the same size on top of it and shook it to coat the popcorn in cinnamon.

I got into the living room and tossed Iggy, who was sitting on a recliner a bowl with about one third of the popcorn in it. I sat with Fang on the couch with the other bowl.

"Max, this popcorn is disgusting! Did you use the powder or did you grate the stick?" Iggy whined.

"Oh thou kitchen god, If you don't like it, make your own damn popcorn" I countered moodily.

"Whatever, girl that can burn ice cubes." Iggy murmured.

The screen popped up and we chose our characters. I was wearing brown bell-bottom jeans, an orange-ish jacket, medium brown hair, sunglasses, and boots in my picture. I had a lot of money, because Fang and I gambled in Vegas, I knew when to spin and when to pass.

The first question

_Fluoride is found in what?_

_Potatoes _

_Toothpaste_

_Shampoo_

_Computers_

I buzzed in, but Iggy got there first. He had a headset on that told him the question and choices. He chose shampoo. Fang chose Toothpaste and so did I, because we were holding hands, the ones with the controllers in them. At the end of four questions, Iggy had 4 spins, Fang and I had 6 spins each.

**Me: your reviews and poll answers determine what happens next. **

**Max: If you don't have a fanfiction account, or you don't feel like signing in, just review.**

**Me: If you want two of them to tie, just pick the two that you want to tie on the poll, or just review and say I want this person and this person to tie.**

**Max: Also, If you want Fang and/or cookie to join me, just say so in your review.**

**Me: Yup!**

**R&R**


End file.
